the_final_conflict_of_all_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels
The Archangels were the first creations of El, they were created to have children. Biography El created the Archangels as he wanted to have children. They fought Erebus with El and managed to beat him. When El saw humans and asked to the angels to bow before them, Lucifer refused and tried to kill them, El locked him. Known Archangels * Lucifer: The First Archangel * Michael: The Second Archangel, twin brother of Satanael * Satanael: The Second Archangel, twin brother of Michael * Uriel: The Third Archangel * Raphael: The Fourth Archangel * Gabriel: The Fifth Archangel * Raguel: The Sixth Archangel Powers The Archangels possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity. Due to being El's first creations, they have a lot of skills. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Any Archangel can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Lilith, Bael and Archdemons are immune. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of El's first creations, the Archangels have knowledge prior to their sleep. * Immunity: An Archangel is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. * Nigh-Invulnerability: An Archangel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill an Archangel, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. * Reality Warping: An Archangel can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par with other Primordial Species. * Super Strength: Any Archangel is physically stronger than any individual. They can overwhelm all angels except for Archangels, all demons except Archdemons, all deities except Protogenoi, all monsters except for Cain due to his Mark, all fairies but Archfairies and all reapers but Necrosians. * Telekinesis: An Archangel can move objects or beings with their mind. * Holy Pyrokinesis: An Archangel have a much more powerful controll of their holy fire. * Photokinesis: An Archangel can manipulate and shape light at will. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm an Archangel but specific spells to harm a Primordial Specy can affect them. * Lilith: Lilith can't stand a chance against the Archangels, however, they can't negate her powers. * Bael: Bael can't stand a chance against the Archangels, however, they can't negate his powers. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Archangel effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: The Archangels are equaled by Prime Monsters, Archdemons, Lovecraftian Elder Things, Protogenoi, Necrosians, Fate Watchers and Archfairies and, so, can be heavily injured and even killed by them. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy them. Gallery Lucifer (Tom Ellis).jpg|Lucifer (The First Archangel/The New Devil/Former Archangel/New Archdemon) Michael (Ryan Guzman).jpg|Michael (The Second Archangel/Viceroy of Heaven) Satanael (Diogo Morgado).jpg|Satanael (The Second Archangel/Michael's Twin Brother) Uriel (Lily Collins).jpg|Uriel (The Third Archangel) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael (The Fourth Archangel) Gabriel (Odette Annable).jpg|Gabriel (The Fifth Archangel) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (The Sixth Archangel) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archangels Category:El's Creation Category:Primordial Species